earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Batwave Files: Terry McGinnis
Characters * Terry McGinnis * Batman * Bruce Wayne Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * December 29th 2024, 1753 EST VOX Archive * Bruce Wayne: You're slipping Tim... footsteps Look who I caught spying on you. footsteps * Terry McGinnis: Hey! I wasn't spying... I was... confused. * Batman: Your personal assistant? How'd he get down here? * Bruce Wayne: He must've been snooping in my office while I was napping off my afternoon medication. * Batman: ...and I'm the one slipping. Right. Well, welcome to the cave, Terry, I'm- * Terry McGinnis: Batman. I know. We own a TV. * Batman: I was going to say 'My name is Tim', but you're right. I am Batman... the new Batman. * Terry McGinnis: Yeah, makes sense that the old man here would've been the first. That actually explains a lot of things. * Batman: Oh? * Terry McGinnis: Like why he's been looking into my dad's murder. You guys going to take down the Jokerz, then? * Bruce Wayne: We're aiming a bit higher than that, Terry. The Jokerz are anarchist youth for the most part... misguided and chaotic, sure, but not stupid. Your father's murder was high-profile, not something they would have done unless... unless, the order came from the top. Only the Joker himself could have made that call. No street clown would dare try that on their own. * Terry McGinnis: The Joker? But... Why would the Joker want to kill my father? That doesn't make sense... * Bruce Wayne: My thoughts exactly. That's why we're looking into this case. * Terry McGinnis: I knew something was going on... No way a billionaire recluse picks some juvie like me to be his errand boy. * Bruce Wayne: Well... I am sympathetic... to your problem, Terry. * Terry McGinnis: Oh, right... You lost your folks to crime, too... So, that's why you became Batman, isn't it? It is! You gotta train me, Mr. Wayne. I can be a Batman, too! * Bruce Wayne: We've already got a Batman. * Terry McGinnis: Oh, right... Well, I can be a... what's his name... a Nightwing? * Batman: I could use a new Robin. * Bruce Wayne: He hasn't been out of lock-up a year and you want to make him your sidekick? Absolutely not, Tim. The boy's a criminal. * Batman: So was Jason... Okay, bad example, but still... How about this? We've been needing to field test some of that new equipment for a while now. Maybe the boy could do that? Eh? Eh? Trivia and Notes * Batwave Files are the future version of Oracle Files. * Story takes places in the Earth-2027 continuity. * Terry discovers the Batcave and Batman's identity. * Terry was conceived just days before Bruce and Julie broke up which is why Bruce didn't know he was Terry's father for some time. When exactly Bruce found out is a bit of a mystery, but most likely explains why Terry got a Wayne Foundation scholarship to Brentwood Academy with pitiful grades and why Warren McGinnis ended up rising through the ranks of Wayne Enterprises as quickly as he did. Also... Julie had a mystery benefactor that bought many of her paintings unseen. She never had an unsuccessful gallery showing. Links and References * Batwave Files: Terry McGinnis Category:Oracle Files Category:Batwave Files Category:Terry McGinnis/Appearances Category:Timothy Drake/Appearances Category:Bruce Alan Wayne/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Earth-2027